


Dare To Speak the Truth

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [47]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>The adult after party of the Princesses birthday takes a bad turn.<br/><b>Prompt: </b>98 truth or dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare To Speak the Truth

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Dare To Speak the Truth  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Lance/Elena, Leon/Mithian, Percival/Vivian, Elyan/Adara  
 **Character/s:** Devon, Gwaine, The Princesses (Arianna, Rhianna)  
 **Summary:** The adult after party of the Princesses birthday takes a bad turn.  
 **Warnings:** alcohol use.  
 **Word Count:** 1111  
 **Prompt:** 98 truth or dare

 **Dare To Speak the Truth**  
The birthday party for the Royal Princesses was a small affair and had ended just a hour ago. The princesses, Arianna and Rhianna, were asleep and Devon had just nodded off on his father’s lap. It was just the adults left lingering at the Pendragon home.

“Merlin, you can put him upstairs in the girl’s room.” Gwen said as Merlin shifted with Devon in his lap.

“We really should be going.” Morgana said. “It’s been a long day for him.”

Arthur grinned as Merlin yawned. “Looks like Devon isn’t the only sleepyhead. Are you not getting enough rest, Merlin?”

“Your sister is keeping me up at night.” Merlin said as he stretched.

“Rub it in Merlin. I haven’t seen naked woman in a while.” Gwaine said. “I’m too busy being a Knight of the Realm.”  

“That isn’t what I meant.” Merlin said. “She’s been having dreams again.”

“Morgana, don’t you think that is something you should tell your brother that just so happens to be the King?” Arthur asked.

“It’s nothing specific. It’s still blurry images and random sounds but I get the oddest feeling a dread right after I wake up.” Morgana said with a shudder.

“Which she does in the middle of the night.” Merlin pulled Morgana down on the sofa next to him. “I feel the same dread. It wakes me up too but I can’t see the images like she can.”

“We need to get away from all this doom and gloom.” Mithian said. “Why don’t we play a game.”

“There are too many for a board game.” Leon said looking up from where he was sitting on the floor at Mithian’s feet.

“We could play truth or dare.” Elena said.

“Oh no! Last time we played that Arthur and Gwen started making out.” Morgana said.

“You dared me to kiss him.” Gwen protested. “I was drunk so I did.” 

“You know how that sounded, don’t you, Guinevere?” Arthur scowled.

“Don’t be such a pain, Arthur. I would have kissed you sooner or later anyway.” Gwen said as she sat on his lap.

“Thanks!” Arthur shook his head. “That sounded even worse.”

Gwen laughed.

“What do you usually do when you are all together like this?” Adara asked. She was still feeling a little out of place because she was new to the group.

“We usually drink.” Elyan said as he looked at the paper cup in his hand. “But all we got at this party was this awful punch.”

“That’s because there is one pregnant and two trying to get that way.” Gwen said. “No alcohol for any of you. If I can’t drink then no one can.”

“Speak for yourself.” Gwaine pulled a flask out of his pocket. He held it up to offer it around and everyone shook their heads.

Lance frowned. “You really need to slow down on the booze Gwaine. It will kill you.”

“He’s right mate.” Percival said from the floor at Vivian’s feet.

“Wasn’t what killed me last time. It was Morgana.” Gwaine said. “Raise your hand if Morgana is the reason you died in the old days.”

“Gwaine.” Arthur gave him a warning look.

“It’s all right, Arthur. I’m not afraid of saying what I did.” Morgana looked around the room. “I killed thousands through war and magick. Gwaine, Lance and Elyan died because of what I did. Mithian was used as a pawn. Gwen was tortured. I manipulated Mordred in to killing you on the battle field. I think I tried to kill almost everyone in this room. I tried to kill Merlin more than once.”

“That was another lifetime, Morgana.” Merlin glared at Gwaine. “No one should be holding that against you now.”

“Let’s just go home, Merlin. Devon needs to be in his own bed.” Morgana got up and walked to the doorway of the lounge. “I can’t take back what I did then but I also don’t expect you to throw it in my face either.”

“Good night.” Merlin lifted Devon to his shoulder and stood up. He followed Morgana out the front door.

Lance stood up and snatched the flask from Gwaine.

“Hey! Give that back.” Gwaine tried to take it but Lance passed it off to Leon.

Leon threw it to Arthur.

“Gwaine, I think you need to sober up. I can’t have a Knight of Britain that’s stumbling drunk all the time.” Arthur said.

“I don’t stumble.” Gwaine said. “It’s not hurting anyone.”

“It’s hurting you and it has to stop.” Gwen said. “There are children at court now. It’s not appropriate behavior.”

“We always drank a lot.” Gwaine said perplexed.

“Gwaine, you are relieved of duty until you show me you can get sober and stay that way.” Arthur said. “That, mate, is a command from your king.”

“Lance, we should take him home.” Elena said.

Lance nodded. He grabbed Gwaine by the arm and started to hustle him out of the lounge. “Come on Gwaine, time to go.” 

“Thanks Gwen. it was a lovely party. Well most of it anyway.” Elena said she grabbed Lance and Gwaine’s coats as she left.

Vivian stood up and nudged Percival to stand up with her foot. “Percival and I are going too. It’s been lovely.”

Percival smiled and waved as Vivian grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.  

“We should be going too.” Leon looked up at Mithian. “I don’t want you to get too tired.”

“I’ve sat in a chair the entire time I have been here.” Mithian said. “He is such a worrier. I am glad I came. It’s nice when we all get together. It was also nice to meet you Adara.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Princess.” Adara said.

“I’m only a princess to my husband. I have no title but Lady Welsh now.” Mithian laughed. “Take me home, Leon, so you will stop worrying.”

“I will never stop worrying.” Leon stood up and helped Mithian stand. He gave her a kiss.

Mithian giggled. “Thank you Gwen. It was nice to play with the princesses. They are growing so fast.”

“You will see just how fast soon enough. Be careful with her Leon.” Gwen said.

“I will.” Leon wrapped an arm around Mithian’s waist and led her out.

“Arthur, you and Elyan can clear up all this mess. Adara and I are going into the kitchen to have some girl talk.” Gwen said.

Arthur and Elyan looked at each other as Gwen stood up and waved Adara into the kitchen.

“Should I worry about that?” Elyan whispered to Arthur.

“Oh yes. You should be very worried.” Arthur said as he started to pick up trash.


End file.
